Twilight vs las fuerzas del mal
by twilightconnie
Summary: Conoce a Twilight sparkle , una princesa con un sentido de la moda fabulosa y la futura gobernante del Reino de equiestria. En su cumpleaños 14, a twiligth se le presenta la mayor reliquia de su familia, la Varita Mágica Real. Temerosos de que la varita podría caer en las manos equivocadas, sus padres reales la envían a una escuela privada en la tierra inspirda en la serie
1. personjes

Twilight sprarkle

twiligth es enérgica y amable. A ella le encanta divertirse, y por lo general tiene una visión optimista de la vida. Asimismo, a ella le encanta ayudar a los demás y cuando ve que alguien está molesto, hace su mejor esfuerzo para animarlo. Ella es un poco imprudente, ya que disfruta de pelear contra monstruos malvados y hacer cosas salvajes. Para ella, los extraños son solo amigos que aún no ha conocido. Además de que es muy sentimental, debido a que ella siente tristeza siempre que hiere los sentimientos de alguien, ya sea intencionalmente o no. Sin embargo, twiligth puede ser egoísta, queriendo siempre atención o al sentirse frustrada con las cosas que le molestan. twiligth tiene una actitud feliz y despreocupada. Ella siempre trata de poner una sonrisa en las caras de todos. Ella también trabaja muy duro para lograr sus metas, tanto que a veces no duerme por cumplirlas. tambien ama leer

flash sentry

flash es amable, responsable, muy organizado, y solidario. Él tiene una reputación en su escuela de ser un "chico popular " debido a que sabe tocar la guittara y es popular con las chicas al principio no se lleve bien con twiligth pero forman una amitad que poco a poco se trasforma en amor

pinkie pie

es la mejor amiga de twiligth ella es la princesa del reina caramelo es muy imperativa alegre y ama las fiestas ella llega ala tierra para ver y vivir con twiligth al principio no se lleva bien con flash

cometa tail

ex novio de twiligth un chico engreído que aun sigue enamorado de ella odia a flash


	2. capitulo 1 twiligth llega ala tierra

era un hermoso día en esquitria una tierra magia muy lejana ahí vivia la princesa twiligth una chica lista pero muy aventurera y alegre y hoy es su cumpleaños 14 se le entregara la mayor reliquia familiar la varita mágica cuyo poder pude desatar caos si caí en la manos equivocadas todo estaba listo para la fiesta mientras tanto nuestra querida princesa estaba juegan mejor dicho arriesgándose jugando con ponis salvajes etc. era hora de que recibir la varita mágica real así que se fue montando un poni salvaje asta llegar al castillo donde sus padres para recibir la reliquia mas importante la varita mágica real twiligth llego en un ponier salvaje está muy emocionada

-ahhh -decia twiligth emocionada

-oye twi tranquila -decia su madre

-si -decia twiligth

-cariño si esta varita caí en las manos de las fuerzas del mal seria el fin del universo -decia su padre

-si dame dame -decia twiligth emocionada

Su madre le entrega la varita

-no te preocupes mama puedo controlarlo -decia twiligth

Después de unos minutos el reno ya estaba quemando con unas estrellas brillando con un arcoíris sus padres solo vieron como su hija se aljaba asustada

-no pude hacerlo -decían ambos

-no puedo cambiar -decia twiligth llorando todas sus cosas se metía al carruaje real

-por favor no me envíen ala instituto santa Charlie para princesas consentidas-decia twiligth

Después de eso se imaginó ir ahí y empezó a gritar

-cariño tu no iras ahí -decia su padre

\- ah no -decia twiligth

-no iras aun lugar más seguro-decía su madre

-un lugar llamado tierra -decía su padre

-la tierra -decía twiligth

Twiligth subió al carruaje mitas alguien abría una portal así la tierra con un pincel al cual el carruaje entro al llegar twiligth estaba emociona y fascinada por aquel lugar

\- A ver si entiendo ustedes son de otra dimensión - decia el director

\- Y dijiste que no existía la magia en la tierra -decia twiligth prendido y apago la luz

-no va a funcionar -decia el director

Los padres de twiligth le mostraron oro y joyas como forma de pago

-le encantara estar aquí -decia el director

-si también necesita un guardián -decia su padre

Mientras tanto una chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color estaba en clases con miles de chicas suspirando por el en ese momento alguien lo llamo era el director el fue directamente ala dirección donde vio una chica de cabello azul oscuro con dos franjas una rosa y una morada mordiendo el lava manos y cubado este saca un chorro de agua ella se puso ala defensiva

-flas ella esta la nueva estudiante twilgth sparkle -decia el director

-genial -decia flash

Estarás a su cuidado -decia el director

Dicho esto dejo ambos solos twiligth saludaba a todos y se sorprendía con todo

-por cierto quien eres -decia flash

-soy una princesa de otra dimensión -decia twiligth mitras parecía un arcoiris y de este salía fuego

Flash se asusto y se fue mientras twiligth se despedía de el muy feliz al llegar a casa se encontró con ella a la parecer ahora viviría con el sus padres les pareció buna idea al el no anque twligth trata de animarlo todo lo que ella hcia salía mal logrando que flash se fuera twiligth estba trsite asi que decidió buscarlo para disculparse

-oye a mi nadie me pregunto a mi sin quería venir aquí como a ti de cuidarme bueno no importa buscare otra familia -deci twligth triste

Pero en ese momento apareció un señor con un ejército de monstros

-sombra como me encontraste -decia twiligth

-encerio quieres saber -decia sombra

-si por eso te pregunte -decia twiligth

-eso no te imcumbe -decia sombra

En ese momento los moustros atacaron a twiligth pero flash empezo a pelar con ella twiligth usaba su varita depes de minutos la pela acabo

-quieres seguir sombra -decia twligth

\- no bien vámonos perdedores -decia sombra

Despues de eso sombra se fue

-bueno tengo que buscar otra familia -decia twligth

-no quédate será muy divertido tenerte-decia flash

Twiligth se puso feliz y lo abraza y el correspondio el abrazo muy feliz

-entonces tendrmos muchos aventuras -decia flash

-si pude ser -decia twligth

-y pelearemos com moutros de nuvo -decia flash

-si es muy problable -decia twiligth


End file.
